A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan that is disposed at a forward section of the gas turbine engine. A case assembly or nacelle is disposed about the fan section of the gas turbine engine. The fan may include a plurality of blades that are disposed close to an inner surface of the nacelle. A portion of the blade may contact a rub strip that is disposed on an inner surface of the nacelle during operation. The rub strip is manufactured of material that may be smoothly worn away by the blade to maintain a tight seal between the nacelle and the blade.